Look Right Through Me
by Miss AlyB
Summary: One-Shot: No one as lovely as her should look as lonely as she does. He's passed her in the street for a while now. Finally he decided to get up the nerve to talk to her. What secrets does he find out about this brown-eyed beauty? He'll learn the real reason why she looks so lonely and why the whole town appears crazy. The outcome will shock everyone! Read, love, REVIEW!


Her eyes.

That were the first thing he noticed about her. They were deep, soulful. He could see her every emotion flash through them.

She was lonely. That much he could tell. Anyone could see that. So why wouldn't anyone approach her? No one as lovely as her should ever look so lonely.

Every time he made an attempt to approach her, she looked at him, opened her mouth as if she wished to say something, then she would seem to catch herself and proceed to look away.

Whenever he sees her, she always looks on the verge of tears. He would do anything to see her smile – to be the reason why she's smiling.

* * *

This is it. Today is the day. I am not going to chicken out. Not today. Not again.

"Hello," I murmur quietly – so as not to scare away the brown-eyed beauty.

She looks startled – as if she doesn't quite believe I'm talking to her.

"Are you looking at me?" She asks bewildered.

 _Yes. And I'd never look away if you would only let me._

The girl smiled at me.

 _Crap! Did I say that out loud?_

She still seemed confused, but her enchanting eyes glittered with amusement.

"Ummm … hello," she said hesitantly. It was almost as if she was testing me – trying to see if I'd respond.

"Hello." I must have passed whatever test she gave me because she smiled at me. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. What's your name?"

"Bella," the girl whispered. "Bella Swan." As if to counter her quiet voice, Nature punctuated her short response with an Earth-shattering thunderclap followed by blindingly bright lightening streaks.

"Would you like to go inside?" I asked, gesturing toward the coffee shop on the other side of the street from us.

She hesitated. "I-I'm not sure."

"Please? I promise I won't bite," I implored her.

She looked momentarily dazed. "Stop doing that!" She exploded.

"What am I doing?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Dazzling me."

"I dazzle you?"

"Yes. And I cannot think properly when you do," she stated as she turned away from me.

At first, I thought that she was walking away from me. Then I realized she was standing by the entrance to the coffee shop – waiting for me.

"Ladies first," I said as I held the door open for her.

"Do you realize that men only say that when there's something unpleasant in front of them?" She asked when we finally sat down. She waited with me in line while I ordered a cup of black coffee, yet she declined on ordering anything for herself.

I laughed. "Is that so? It's never occurred to me before now."

"That phrase is used only when going down a suspicious hallway or opening a door whose contents remain unknown. Yet never when there's something desirable before them. For example, if there's a line for free tickets to the Super Bowl, then the men would trample the women in their desperate attempt to be at the front of the line."

I laughed again. The couple at a table nearby glanced at me with concern etched onto their faces; however, I didn't get time to ponder their odd behavior. Just then, the sky opened up and rain came pouring down.

Bella glanced out the window. "Rain. It's a common occurrence here in Forks."

She stared at me again. The way she looked at me reminded me of a scientist looking at a fascinating specimen in a laboratory experiment.

"You're not from here are you?" She asked.

"What gave it away?"

"In a town like this, everyone knows everyone. You didn't recognize me; therefore, you cannot be from here."

"What? Are you famous or something?" I joked.

"Something like that," she whispered. I was surprised by her answer. I was merely joking; she was dead serious.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

"Sorry. That's my phone. It's my sister. I have to answer. I'll just take this outside. Excuse me."

I may be mistaken but as I was leaving, I thought I heard her say something along the lines of: Well I know that no one could be calling me.

"What Alice?" I asked after stepping outside.

"Well hello to you too, Mr. Sunshine."

"It's raining here," I said flatly.

"If you don't like it, then that's your own fault for moving to a town named after an eating utensil."

"I'm busy Alice."

"Doing what? It's not like you're a social butterfly." She wasn't trying to be rude. She was simply stating a fact.

"I'm having coffee with someone and she's waiting for me."

"Okay, fine. I don't want to keep you. WAIT! Did you say 'she?' Edward Cullen," she said seriously, "are you on a date?! Who is she? What's she like? Would she want to go shopping when I'm in town?"

"I'll ask her. Good bye Alice."

As I headed back inside, Bella still seemed surprised to see me heading toward her.

"Sorry. My sister likes to talk. She lives in Seattle, so she's not that far away from me. She can be talkative, but in general, she's not too bad to be around. She mentioned wanting to meet you and go shopping next time she's in town. I said I'd mention it to you."

Bella looked like she was about to cry. "I-I don't think that would be possible."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. It's probably best anyways. I think Alice is addicted to shopping. If you two had gone, I doubt she would ever let you leave. Crap!" I exclaimed, glancing down at my watch. "Bella, I am really sorry, but my shift at the hospital is about to start. Would you like me to take you somewhere? I feel bad about just leaving you here. I can drop off. It's no big deal."

She looked thoughtful. "I think I'd like to see my father again."

"Oh? Do you not live with him anymore?"

"No. Not anymore," she said softly.

"Here. Do you need me to turn up the heat? I got soaked on the way to my car. I don't know how you managed to stay completely dry," I said laughing once both of us were seated in the safety of my car.

"It's a secret," she teased.

We stayed in comfortable silence the rest of the ride.

"This is it," Bella said as she moved to open the passenger side door.

"Hey." She turned around to face me. "I had a wonderful time. This has been better than I ever could have imagined. Actually, I've wanted to talk to you for a long time." Her eyes widened at my admission. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"Hmmm," she hummed as she made her way toward her father's front door. As I drove off toward the hospital, I could see her watching me through my rear view mirror.

After returning to the car after my late night shift at the hospital, I noticed Bella had forgotten her sweater. I was thankful she had inadvertently given me a reason to see her again. Maybe Fate truly did exist. And this time, it was on my side.

* * *

"Mr. Swan?" I asked as I stood in the chief of police's doorway.

"What's it to you?" He grunted.

It was a little intimating. He was dressed in his police uniform. My eyes kept wandering down to his gun holster.

"I apologize for appearing unannounced. I just wanted to return Bella's sweater."

He gave me an odd look. "How do you have her sweater?"

"She left it in my car after I drove her home last night."

He just stared at me without responding.

 _What is it with everyone in this town staring at me?_ I wondered as I remembered that couple in the coffee shop and the barista who gave me another odd look when I asked Bella if she wanted anything to drink.

"Last night?" He finally managed.

His stare was making me nervous. "Y-Yes sir."

He glared at me. "Look, obviously you're new to the area." I nodded. "But I want you to know that this isn't funny," he snapped. "I don't know what sick person put you up to this joke, and I don't care. I want it to stop. Just leave me in peace."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. Ummm, is Bella here?"

 _Maybe she can explain why the whole entire town is crazy._

The chief finally broke his stare with me in order to take Bella's sweater from me. He stepped farther into his house. Suddenly his hostile glare changed. He began to look tired, worn out. He managed to get out one sentence before slamming the door in my face.

"Bella died two months ago."


End file.
